


Workin' that 9 to 5

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I tend to write things very fast and don't edit much, M/M, No Beta, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: The truest of sisyphean tasks





	

Elsie was doing paperwork when she was interrupted by knocking on her office door. Agent Thompson opened the door without permission, poking his head inside.

"Thompson, I did not give you leave to open the door. I have been patient so far with this behavior, but soon I will start penalizing you if you keep this up," Elsie informed the agent before he could report.

"Sorry Mrs Carson, the asset is going to be arriving soon, I thought you might like to know," Thompson said while sneering at Elsie. 

Elsie sighed and wondered how she was supposed to get the division in order when the senior agents were disrespectful little shits. The only reason she was even here, stuck in Texas, was because everyone else alive was an incompetent dick-bag. She cursed her husbands accident, she had only agreed to work for Hydra because Phil had lost the use of his legs. Health insurance didn't pay for itself, and with two kids and a disabled husband, Elsie needed to step up and get shit done.

"Thank you Agent Thompson, I will be at the receiving dock in twenty-seven minutes. Have a suppression team ready to engage the asset if the meeting should go south...and, it's Director Carson. If you had been somewhat competent I would not be stuck in this piss-ant town having to clean up this divisions fuck ups. So, if you want to live through your next review you should consider Handling Shit!" Elsie said in response, while glaring at Thompson...such a useless shit. Incompetent, stupid, lazy, she wondered who had hired the jackass, and why wasn't he dead already. HR had a lot to answer for. 

As Thompson closed the door Elsie took another look at the report she was writing. So many losses, so much money down the drain. She didn't understand why Hydra was obsessed with these large...stupid...plans. The public was easy to sway, a celeb here, an outrage there, some free shit over there and eureka! problem glossed over. Why Hydra hadn't been able to take over yet was a mystery to her, people were so blind and selfish, it shouldn't have been difficult at all. After finishing her report Elsie started to walk to the receiving dock. 

Walking through the offices and cubicle maze Elsie took time to listen in on her employees conversations, for the most part they had nothing to do with work.

"Did you catch Game of thrones? What the hell is up with Sansa? How is she still alive? I mean ok, they keep her alive to marry off, but really, bitch is stupid, so stupid. They should have more Jamie, sure he's a freak, but he's pretty hot."

"You up for thirsty Thursday? Brad will be there."

"Did you hear, Marcia is hooking up with Dave."

"Isn't she married?"

"Sansa is hot. Not as much as the dragon bitch, but still hot. If I was Jon Snow I would so want a threesome."

"Dude they're family!"

"Yeah, but hotness trumps family. "

"No I've been playing games mostly, the new Red Dead is coming out, it's going to be epic. And did you hear, the assassins creed movie is coming out soon."

Nothing to do with actual work. She was surround by incompetents. At least they had managed to acquire the asset, hopefully they had not needed to damage him. She had several operations that needed to be done ASAP. If she could at least get four of them done it would be worth the cost of temporary containment. Carson was almost at the docks when her cell phone started to ring.

"Carson here, talk to me."

"Director, the asset is here and we are talking him to storage 4."

"I'm almost to the docks. I will meet you at 4." Elsie responded then hung up her phone.

How was this her life? If Phil hadn't been hurt she would still be an administrative assistant at Google, or she would have opened the bakery she had been planning for years, people loved her muffins and cakes. Why had she gotten married in the first place?

When Elsie arrived at her destination she was relieved to see that the containment squad was still in attendance. The storage room was filled with medical staff, equipment, and security personnel. She stopped at the door to watch the activity, the asset being led to an examination table, and specimen containers and tubes being lined up. When a medical staff member went to draw the assets blood only the quick actions of a security member standing close to the asset saved the technicians life. A shouted command by the mercenary she outsourced tracking the asset down and a firm hand on the assets mechanical arm stopped the attack. 

"Halston, any difficulties acquiring the asset? And what about Agent Rumlow? I don't want him attempting any unforeseen forlorn hopes to get back to his 'lady' love," Elsie asked the Agent standing by the door who was overseeing the room setup.

"No Elsie, there wasn't even any security on him. He didn't even try to get away during transit. The code phrases worked like a charm, and Rumlow wasn't sighted during the operation. As of yet there seems to be little radio chatter about the assest being taken," Agent Halston answered while turning towards Elsie and flipping through the channels on his headset. 

"Finally some good news." Elsie said before turning to address the medical techs, "How long until the asset is mission ready?"

The medical techs were hovering over the asset and thediagnostic equipment they were setting up. One, a blonde she thought was named Richards replied, "We won't know for sure until we finish running the different intake and reset protocols. I could have a preliminary timeline by tomorrow morning."

"Good, notify me as soon as you have the projected time frame...and keep the extra security until we know if the programming is still actually holding." 

Elsie sighed as she moved further into the room to examine the asset. It was a shame, he was an attractive man, not Elsie's type, but attractive none the less. Attractive and more importantly efficient, why couldn't her staff be efficient? 

God she just wanted to go home, she had been stuck in the office too long. Her husband had probably fed the kids delivery again. Contrary to what Phil thought pizza was not a good meal to have 5 nights a week. The kids needed more vegetables and less processed meat and dough. Worse, Elsie knew she was going to be stuck in the office forever tomorrow. She hoped she would have time make to the kids basketball game.

Why was everyday a tedious unrelenting forced march to the end of the day? The prize only being the continuation of it all.


End file.
